


时下一个比较受欢迎的体位（？）

by Acaliz



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz
Summary: R-18高文x咕哒男





	时下一个比较受欢迎的体位（？）

+

立香被压在墙壁上，高文与他的体格差成了前者的优势，对方的双膝从后面卡开他的双腿令他跪在地上，一个极累的姿势——他红着脸预感到自己等下将会被迫双膝离地，还是毫不间断的那一种。

“master……”喷洒在耳后的吐息有着不小的热度，令立香浑身发麻。

身体被里外抚摸得通透，他转头想看向身后的骑士，双腿都在发颤，“为什么要用这个姿势……”

“好像是所谓网络上推荐的一个姿势，梅林大人建议我可以尝试一下。”

高文用一只手将立香的双手按在墙上，另一只手尽职尽责地扶着少年的腰，手中的触感是典型的健而不壮的肌理，本来是没什么可说道的事情，但太阳骑士此刻的心情却格外的好。

他亲吻着少年的后颈，毫无顾忌地将自己送入已向他打开的温暖之地。

“嘶……啊、呃啊……慢……”

“已经很慢了，master。”

高文插入的动作的确很慢，一分分一寸寸，缓慢到立香能描摹出那入侵的形状，肉棒的头部逐步碾压，硬生生在每一步撞出电击一般的快感。

肠肉胶着，下身的触感绵密而火热，高文的呼吸有些急促，但仍忍耐着过于强烈的想法，一点一点地将自己顶入少年的身体里。

“但、但是……唔……疼……”

立香被插得受不了，仰着脖子倒抽着气，“呜啊……”

他红着脸呜咽出吃痛的声音，过于缓慢的动作和尺寸夸张的肉棒给立香不小的折磨，脑子里都是要被贯穿的错觉和热涨与痛，就算身体下意识地想扭动出一个更好承受姿势，也被对方这过于压制的姿势极大地限制。小腹回缩到发麻，打颤的双腿想合拢绷紧，也只能在入侵者的卡位下一抽一抽的。

“呜……我……高、高文……啊！”

最后的顶弄让骑士的腹肌压上了立香的臀瓣，结合处发出了一声小小的贴合声，高文压着少年的背脊，去亲吻他的发顶。

“……”

立香似乎被顶到了极致，这个姿势给予了他过深的入侵，他仰着脖子，脸色绯红，蓝色眼睛不知道什么时候盈满泪水，急匆匆地喘着小口的气发不出一点声音，视线有时候还有点找不着焦。

“已经都进去了，master。”

高文安抚着他的御主，缓缓地抽动了几下，立香就回过神般发出叫声。

少年意识恍惚地晃着目光，低下头想缓过气，却看到自己的前端在之前入侵的过程中巍颤颤地立起，蹭在浅色的墙壁上，又随着抖动滴落着些许浊液到被褪在膝肘间的黑裤，上边下边都留下不少水渍，色情得他头晕目眩，小腹紧实火热，肠肉忍不住绞了几下。

“啊——！”

这不知道是怎么刺激到了体内粗大的楔子，只听到身后的人闷闷地哼了一声，一个抽动就让立香的身体徒然绷紧，显然是被剐蹭到了点。然后在他还没反应过来的时候高文已经开始顶胯，力道一点也不小，就一只手掐着立香的腰肢不断抽送着，又快又猛。

被体内横亘的肉棒不断贯穿，身体被开拓到了前未有的深处，巨大的刺激让立香沾着液体的腿根连连抽动，却又夹不紧与他体格悬殊的骑士的腰腿，就如之前预感的那样，他的身体被不断的顶落，胸口被压在墙面磨得通红，后方夹着涨到极致的性器，不论前后都涨疼得难受。

“高、高文……让、啊……让我……”

双手被死死地压在墙上，濒临高潮的立香在极限处徘徊着。少年想抚摸一下自己混乱不堪的前端，双腿都挣动得发麻。偏偏高文还贴在他耳边温柔地应声：“怎么了，master？”

灼热的呼吸出卖了他坏掉的心眼，立香连吐槽的力气都没有，啪啪的水声和火辣辣的痛感让他觉得自己要被顶坏，可对方又拿捏得准应该怎么去刺激他，用性器去折磨着他的敏感点，带给大灭顶的快感……与高潮。

立香想叫的，哪怕喉咙干涸也会去顺应本能，却被骑士宽大的手掌给轻轻别过头，在亲吻的间隙里呜咽地射出，一股股粘稠的液体带着温度，顺着浅色的墙壁往下流，高潮的时候他的腰部弓起成一道弧，臀部撅着穴肉收缩，后方的攻势却一点都没落下。立香在一瞬间挣扎的有些剧烈，性快感带来的极乐电击般贯入他的头皮和下体。

“呜啊……”亲吻结束后他软下身体，被细心地擦拭掉脸上的泪水和唾液，被带着耸动的身体敏感而高热。

最后高文射在了立香的股间，发出潮湿的喟叹，他被骑士抱在怀里，下半身黏稠得难受，也懒得去计较，细密的吻落了下来，意识渐渐飘离，年轻的御主便偎着他的从者睡着了。

沉入梦境前还不忘在脑海里手撕梅林八百遍。

 

+

撕得好（鼓掌）


End file.
